Voice Call
by bluenettes
Summary: Nico baru menyadari kalau gadis bermata violet itu benar-benar tega. Dan ketika telepon itu datang... "N-nico-chan?" Suara ini… rasanya seperti pernah mendengar.


_I do not own Love Live! School Idol Project._

_this fic contains shoujo-ai stuff, no need to read if you hate these kind of stuffs~_

_and for you who stay-enjoy!_

* * *

Yazawa Nico menelungkupkan kepala di atas meja kerjanya yang disampahi kertas-kertas penuh coretan. Cangkir teh di dekatnya juga sudah menguapkan panas, sementara di dalamnya hanya ada ampas-ampas teh yang tersisa. Kacamatanya dibiarkan telentang begitu saja di balik tumpukan map-map berisi _file_ pentingnya.

"Nico-chan, sarapan~" seorang gadis manis berambut coklat cerah mendatangi ruang kerjanya dan meletakkan semangkuk nasi putih dan teh hangat. Senyumnya mengembang seolah memberi semangat. "Nico-chan sudah bekerja keras hari ini, ayo istirahat."

"_Mou_, Hanayo-chan, aku tidak ingin nasi," Nico mengerucutkan bibirnya dan menyandarkan dagu di atas meja. "Ada permen atau _lollipop_?"

"Um, tunggu sebentar Nico-chan," Hanayo bergegas keluar sambil membawa keluar nasi putih dan teh hangatnya. "Oh, hari ini tidak ada jadwal, bukan?"

"_Free_. Kau boleh tidur seharian," ucap Nico kemudian. "Hah, aku juga lelah…"

"_Ryoukai desu!_" Hanayo tersenyum dan melanjutkan aktivitasnya—mencari permen atau _lollipop_.

Nico semakin lemas saja. Sudah beberapa minggu terakhir ini ia tidak mendapat istirahat sedikitpun. Pekerjaan barunya sebagai _manager_ Koizumi Hanayo—solois yang baru saja didebutkan secara _personal_ setelah μ's resmi bubar—benar-benar melelahkan, mengingatk Hanayo adalah salah satu member yang memiliki banyak penggemar. Suaranya yang unik juga membuat ia ditawari banyak _job_, yang tak hanya melelahkan bagi sang solois sendiri, melainkan juga dirinya sebagai _manager_.

μ's resmi bubar baik-baik empat tahun yang lalu. Setelah angkatan kelas tiga mereka lulus dari Otonokizaka, sisa _member_ yang lain pun tidak melanjutkan grup itu. Ayase Eri, Toujou Nozomi, dan Nico sendiri mengambil universitas dengan jurusan yang berbeda-beda, pun mereka masih sering bertemu di berbagai tempat hingga kini Nico sudah lulus dan bekerja. Kousaka Honoka melanjutkan usaha toko keluarganya, Minami Kotori melanjutkan impian sekolah _fashion_nya yang tertunda, Sonoda Umi kini sukses sebagai seorang atlet panah, dan Hoshizora Rin sedang dalam masa _training_ menjadi seorang _dancer_ profesional.

Bagaimana dengan yang satu itu? Iya, satu member yang tersisa.

Nishikino Maki? Nico tidak pernah mendengar kabarnya lagi. Semua member μ's masih tersimpan di kontaknya dan masih sering berhubungan nyaris setiap minggu—kecuali yang satu itu. Cukup menyedihkan karena ialah salah satu _member_ μ's paling dekat dengannya. Nomor telepon tidak aktif, rumah kosong, tidak ada tanda-tanda ia pergi kemana. Dan tidak ada yang tahu dirinya ada dimana.

"Permen~" Hanayo mendorong pintu, membawa sepiring penuh permen dan _lollipop_ aneka rasa. Nico tertawa, segera meraup semuanya dan mengacungkan jempol.

"Terima kasih, Hanayo-chan~!"

: : :

Nico menatap seragam Otonokizaka yang dimuseumkan di lemari pribadinya. Seragam itu digantung, mulai berdebu. Kemudian ia duduk, memegang kepalanya yang terasa berputar.

"Maki-chan…"

Seketika ia teringat _member_ μ's yang lain. Nico mengambil ponselnya dan menelpon Honoka dengan _video call_, mencoba mencari tahu kabar terbaru—siapa tahu hanya dialah yang ketinggalan informasi.

"_Moshi-moshi_, Kousaka _desu_~"

"Honoka?"

"_Oh, Nico-chan!_" Honoka tersenyum lebar. Gadis berambur sewarna jahe itu meletakkan ponsel di meja sementara tangannya mengaduk adonan di dalam mangkuk besar. "Ada apa, Nico-chan?"

"Apa kabar?" Nico mulai berbasa-basi. "Usahamu baik-baik saja?"

"_Selalu baik, Nico-chan! _Harasho_!_" Honoka menjawab ceria. "Nico-chan sudah mendapat kabar dari Maki-chan?"

"E-eh? K-kabar apa?" Nico mulai antusias dengan arah pembicaraan ini.

"_Umm, tidak, maksudku, aku baru saja ingin bertanya…_" Honoka menaruh telunjuknya di bibir, tampak berpikir. Nico mendengus. _Center_ semi-idiot itu tidak pernah berubah, batinnya. "_Aku juga tidak tahu. Coba tanya Eri-chan!_"

"Ah, _mou_…" Nico menggerutu. "Kau tidak pernah berubah, Honoka."

"_Honoka akan tetap menjadi Honoka,_" dia tertawa riang. Keriangan yang keterlaluan terkadang memusingkan Nico. "_Kabar terakhir yang kudengar adalah ketika Nico-chan, Eri-chan, dan Nozomi-chan lulus SMA, dia tiba-tiba menghilang._"

"Aku tahu itu," gumam Nico. "Dasar. Dia menyebalkan."

"_Nico-chan merindukan Maki-chan, _nee_~?_" Honoka mengambil plastik tangan untuk membentuk adonan dengan tangannya. Ia bisa melihat rona merah di pipi Nico sekarang. "_Mengaku saja~_"

"Tidak," Nico mengambil ancang-ancang untuk mematikan sambungan komunikasi.

"_Aah, Nico-chan, _tsun_—_"

"_Jaa_, Honoka."

Tanpa pikir panjang, Nico segera men-_dial_ nomor _member_ yang lain lagi. Ia mengikuti saran Honoka, menghubungi Ayase Eri. Gadis pirang dari Rusia itu segera mengangkat _video call_ beberapa detik setelah panggilan tersambung.

"_Nico-chan?_"

"Eri," Nico mulai berharap pada temannya yang satu ini. "Sedang sibuk?"

"_Lumayan, aku masih di organisasi,_" Eri tersenyum ringan. "_Kau sendiri?_"

"Hanayo semakin sibuk, aku juga," balasnya, sedikit membusungkan dada bangga. Eri terkekeh di ujung sana.

"_Kalau kau menelpon, pasti ada modusnya,_" Eri menebak. "_Ayo, katakan. Apa yang kau mau dariku kali ini?_"

Nico mendengus. Nozomi mungkin telah menularkan abilitas cenayangnya pada Eri. "Hei, ada dengar kabar dari Maki?"

"_Maki? Tidak,_" Eri mengangkat bahu. "_Kau pasti kecewa. Tapi menurutku, tak satupun dari kita yang tahu kemana perginya Maki._"

"Begitu? Benar-benar seperti hantu," Nico menyipitkan mata kesal.

"_Tapi sepertinya Umi tahu…_"

"Umi?"

"_Ah, pimpinanku datang. Maaf aku harus menutup duluan, _jaa_—_"

Jari Nico bergerak cepat mencari kontak Sonoda Umi di ponselnya. Tapi percuma. Menurut kabar terakhir yang ia dengar, Umi sedang mengikuti pertandingan di Beijing. Ah ya, Nico baru ingat. Pertandingan penting itu membuatnya harus _stand by _di Beijing beberapa minggu, dan ini belum waktunya dia kembali ke Jepang.

Nico menghela napas kecewa dan melempar ponselnya di karpet bulu. Sudah berpuluh tahun rasanya ia tidak mendengar kabar dari Maki. Segera setelah Honoka mengadakan reuni pertama—dua bulan setelah kelulusan _member_ μ's tahun ketiga—ia menyadari Maki benar-benar hilang. Tidak ada kabar sama sekali, dan rumah besar miliknya pun tampak sepi, menunggu pemilik baru.

Nico baru menyadari kalau gadis bermata _violet_ itu benar-benar tega.

: : :

Koizumi Hanayo sedang berbahagia, karena besok adalah _live_ pertamanya yang paling megah di Saitama Super Arena. Tak hanya sang solois yang bekerja semakin keras, _manager_ dan _staff_-_staff_nya pun semakin sibuk kesana-kemari mengurusi acara _live_ yang benar-benar diprediksi akan menjadi dahsyat—atau mungkin prediksi sang _manager_ saja yang berlebihan. Tapi tetap saja, Hanayo sebagai solois pasti sudah dinanti-nanti penggemarnya sejak Hanayo masih tergabung dalam anggota μ's.

Nico sudah berubah—dari _manager_ yang rajin bekerja di kantornya, mengatur jadwal, menemani Hanayo kesana-kemari, kini mirip mandor kuli yang mengatur kerja anak buahnya sambil marah-marah. Kerutan-kerutan mulai muncul di wajah perempuan 21 tahun itu. Sementara Hanayo sibuk latihan, ia cukup senang karena Rin menjadi salah satu _dancer_ pada acara _live_-nya.

Eri dan Nozomi mengambil libur dari kegiatan kampus. Umi baru saja pulang ke Jepang membawa kemenangan. Kotori adalah desainer dibalik _outfit_ yang nanti akan dikenanakan Hanayo, dan Honoka berjanji usai acara _live_ mereka akan mengadakan reuni lagi—kali ini Honoka mengurus semua konsumsi dengan gratis.

Nico tersenyum dari balik panggung saat _rehearsal_. Rasanya sudah lama ia tidak melihat μ's berkumpul, dengan kebahagiaan yang sama seperti dulu. Yah, meski harus kehilangan satu _member_ yang tampaknya hilang dari peradaban. Nico menggelengkan kepala, mencoba mengusir pikiran negatifnya yang mengusik kebahagiaannya besok.

Hanayo menghampirinya dan memberi botol minum. "Istirahatlah, Nico-chan, besok pasti akan baik-baik saja," ia tersenyum menenangkan.

"Tidak masalah, Hanayo," Nico menyeringai. "Aku selalu baik-baik saja. _Nico-nico-nii!_" dan rasanya sudah lama ia tidak mengucapkan tiga kata yang menjadi _catchphrase_nya itu.

Hanayo tersenyum lagi. Semoga besok tidak ada masalah, hatinya bergumam pelan, benar-benar berharap.

: : :

"Aku mau _sake_~ sampai pingsan~" Honoka tertawa lalu meringis. Di sebelahnya, Umi berkacak pinggang.

"Honoka! Cukup, jangan minum lagi—"

"Umi-chan, jangan terlalu keras pada Honoka-chan," Kotori perlahan-lahan menahan Umi dan ikut meringis.

Eri dan Nozomi sudah tertidur sejak tadi setelah minum beberapa gelas. Roti-roti yang disediakan hanya tersentuh sedikit—kalah pamor dari minuman keras yang ingin mereka coba dari dulu, mumpung sudah dewasa.

Hanayo dan Rin tidak bisa ikut karena mereka terpaksa mengejar jadwal masing-masing. Hanayo sengaja menyuruh Nico tidak usah bekerja dulu karena belakangan ini Nico bekerja lebih keras dari dirinya sendiri sebagai objek yang di-_manage_.

Nyatanya, Nico disini tak terlalu senang. Sebenarnya ia benci berkumpul tanpa anggota yang lengkap. Atau mungkin itu hanya alibi karena yang dibutuhkannya sekarang hanya Maki? Hanya Nico yang tahu. Para mantan _member_ μ's sudah mulai terlelap di kamar Honoka. Tak peduli yang mana kasur dan mana lantai, yang penting tidur. Minuman-minuman tadi sudah membuat mereka kehilangan akal sehat—kecuali Umi yang memang mengantuk dan Nico yang tidak minum sama sekali.

Menyandarkan sikunya pada jendela kamar Honoka, Nico melamun sendiri. Udara malam yang dingin malam itu sangat menenangkan, karena ia sudah mulai terbiasa dengan udara kota yang tercemar. Bintang-bintang masih berkelip, lain halnya dengan langit kota yang hitam kelam tanpa setitik cahaya. Ah, Nico juga merasa ingin tidur…

_Tring~ Nico-nico-nii~!_

Oh, ponselnya berbunyi. Satu panggilan dari nomor tidak dikenal.

"Halo?"

"_N-nico-chan?_"

Suara ini… rasanya seperti pernah mendengar.

"_Kudengar Hanayo-chan sukses mengadakan _live_ pertamanya… benarkah?_"

"A-apa…?"

"_Tolong katakan selamat… maaf aku belum bisa datang._"

"Kau… siapa?"

Mendadak hatinya menghangat mendengar suara di seberang sana. Suara itu tak terlalu jelas karena sinyal tak begitu bagus namun ia masih bisa mengenal si pemilik suara—

"_Ah, kalian melupakanku, ya?_"

Nico tak menjawab. Rasanya ingin sekali ia memaki orang di seberang sana yang tiba-tiba menelpon dengan tenang seakan tak pernah melakukan kesalahan. "Sebentar."

Nico mematikan sambungan dan menelpon nomor itu kembali, kali ini dengan _video call_. Ia bisa melihat jelas gadis berambut _crimson_ itu dengan senyum canggungnya yang khas. Gadis itu mengenakan baju dingin yang sangat tebal hingga menutupi dagunya. Dia menyapa pelan, "_Hai, Nico-chan._"

"Maki. Kau… kemana saja selama ini," Nico menuntut jawaban segera. Rasanya banyak yang ingin ia tanyakan.

"_Aku… aku di Jerman sekarang,_" ujar Maki, suaranya semakin memelan saja. "_Ponselku yang lama hilang dalam perjalanan dari Jepang ke Jerman. Aku melanjutkan sekolah kedokteran disini. Dan aku tidak bisa memberitahu kalian._"

"Kenapa…"

Maki menunduk, sementara Nico tak tahu harus berkata apa. "_Aku masih mengingat nomor Nico-chan, karena itu… tapi aku tetap tidak bisa sering-sering menghubungi kalian, sulit sekali rasanya._"

"Apanya yang sulit, heh?" Nico mulai memelototi layar. "Kau tidak tahu apa yang kami lakukan disini, mencarimu seperti orang gila. Kau bukan bocah kemarin sore yang tidak tahu jalan pulang, kan? Seharusnya kau beritahu kami!"

"_Nico-chan tidak mengerti,_" Maki tersenyum meski matanya berkaca-kaca. "_Kupikir kalian akan mengerti. Tapi…_"

Nico menaruh ponselnya di meja dekat jendela, sementara dirinya memeluk bantal terdekat yang bisa diraihnya.

"Ayolah, kami merindukanmu, Maki…"

"_Aku akan pulang ke Jepang bulan depan. Aku ingin menjadi dokter pribadi Umi-chan. Aku akan lulus sebentar lagi,_" Maki tersenyum sumringah.

Nico mematung.

_Dokter pribadi Umi…_

_Dokter pribadi…_

_Pribadi…_

"Hei, menurutmu itu tidak berlebihan?"

"_Apanya?_"

"Dokter pribadi."

"_Tidak, aku mampu menangani seorang atlet seperti Umi-chan,_" Maki menggembungkan pipinya. "_Aku sudah jauh lebih pintar dibanding saat pertama aku datang ke Jerman, tahu_," tanpa sadar, Nico tertawa. Maki pun ikut tertawa, meskipun baginya tak ada yang lucu sama sekali. Tiba-tiba gadis _crimson_ itu menunduk, menyembunyikan rona merah di pipinya. "_Aku merindukan Nico-chan._"

: : :

"_Kanpaaaai!_"

_Klik!_

Satu foto diambil di depan SMA Otonokizaka. Kali ini, dihadiri member μ's dengan lengkap. Nico memegang kamera, lalu mengembalikkannya pada Maki.

"Nah, kau bisa mengingat kami lagi setelah kembali ke Jerman."

"Aku tidak akan kembali ke Jerman lagi," Maki mendengus. "Studiku sudah selesai disana. Sekarang aku hanya akan menyerahkan seluruh waktuku untuk Umi-chan."

"_Mou_," Nico menggembungkan pipi. "Umi pengkhianat."

Umi menepuk kepala Nico dengan seringainya. "Maki akan bersamaku 24 jam setiap hari. Bagaimana menurutmu, Ni-co-chan~?"

"Err…" Nico menggeram, bersiap untuk beradu dengan sang atlet profesional.

"Nico-chan pasti kalah," Nozomi terkikik, iseng menyentil dahi Nico.

"Sudah, sudah," Maki memajukan bibirnya. "Kenapa hari ini tidak bisa kita isi dengan senang-senang saja?"

"_Yatta-nyaa~!_" Rin menyahut riang, "Mungkin dokter yang baru lulus mau memberi traktiran untuk kita semua-_nyaa~_"

"Rin-_chan_," Maki mengetuk kepala oranye itu. "Tidak ada traktiran."

_**end~**_

* * *

_**A/N**: udah gitu aja /digeplak._

_kependekan? nicomaki nya gak kerasa? silahkan baca epilog(gagal) di bawah ini kalau berkenan. maaf kurang greget ufufu~_

_review onegaaai?_

* * *

Bianglala itu berputar-putar, naik-turun, membawa Nico dan Maki terombang-ambing di atas sana. Meski begitu mereka masih bisa menahannya, dan mulai berbincang-bincang.

"Jadi… bagaimana Jerman?"

"Bagus sekali," ujar Maki. "Pekerjaanmu?"

"Bagus juga," balas Nico.

Benar, mereka tidak tahu harus berbincang tentang apa lagi. μ's sepakat untuk menikmati sisa malam ini secara terpisah. Nico dengan Maki, Hanayo dengan Rin, Eri dengan Nozomi, dan tiga trio utama selalu bersama.

Dari atas, mereka bisa melihat kota dengan kerlap-kerlip lampunya yang indah. Meski tidak ada bintang yang menghias, lampu jalan pun rasanya sudah cukup indah.

"Nico-chan…"

"Hmm, ya—"

_Chu~_

Baru saja Nico akan menoleh, bibirnya sudah diserang oleh sesuatu yang terasa asing—_bibir Maki._

"M-maki-chan?!" Nico segera menutup bibir begitu Maki menyelesaikan ciuman singkatnya.

"M-maaf," Maki menunduk dan memainkan jarinya. Rasanya aku tidak tahan lagi, bertahun-tahun meninggalkan kalian disini, dan aku sangat merindukan Nico-chan…"

"Tapi yang barusan itu—?!" Nico _shock_. Pun sebenarnya ia merasa sangat senang, sampai ingin meledak-ledak lalu terjun dari bianglala.

"Itu… ciuman pertama… ugh…" Maki mengusap bibirnya sendiri, lalu menatap ke bawah. "L-lupakan saja. Oke?"

"Tidak," Nico menajamkan mata, lalu menarik tangan Maki yang duduk di depannya. Ia memosisikan Maki di pangkuannya lalu memeluk gadis yang lebih tinggi darinya itu. "Aku senang… karena aku menyayangi Maki-chan…"

Bianglala itu terasa berhenti. Begitu juga waktu di sekitar mereka. Maki memejamkan mata dan balas memeluk Nico. Waktu berjalan sangat lambat… hingga mereka mendengar suara Honoka yang menyalak nyaring dari bawah.

"Oooooi, ayo pulaaang~!"

"Cih. Merusak saja," Nico mendengus sebelum menarik hidung Maki. "Siap-siap, Maki-chan, sebentar lagi kita turun."

Wajah Maki semerah tomat kesukaanya, dan ia menggenggam tangan Nico erat-erat. Nico tersenyum lebar, kemudian mengecup bibir ranum itu sekali lagi. "Setelah ini, kau harus rajin menghubungiku. Dan jangan macam-macam pada Umi."

"Nico-chan, aha," Maki tertawa canggung. "Aku tidak mungkin macam-macam pada Umi-chan."

"Bagus," Nico mengangguk lalu menyipitkan mata. "Ayo, kita turun."

"Terima kasih untuk malam ini," ujar Maki seraya menuruni tangga dari dasar bianglala, wajahnya memerah lagi.

"Aku selalu ada untuk Maki-chan," Nico mengangguk, menggenggam tangan pucat itu semakin erat.

_**end beneran desu~**_


End file.
